


2014

by hachoel



Series: 2013 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachoel/pseuds/hachoel
Summary: Before the attack on the devil, Dean and Castiel have their 'last time'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment in the series after "2013" and "2013+"

His past self accuses him of ‘feeding his friends into a meat grinder’.  
“Cas, too?” the past Dean asks in disbelief, his eyes full of disgust.  
Well, at least for the Cas part, the accusation misses the mark, because what happened last night has changed everything for him and Castiel.  
Dean refrains from mentioning it, though. Castiel has told him not to tell the past Dean what is going on between them. In fact, the ex-angel phrased it in a much dirtier way.  
*  
“He doesn’t need to know he’s fucking me in five years.” Castiel tells Dean between his ragged breaths.  
“What’s the matter, Cas?” asks Dean in a raspy voice, pressing his chest against Castiel’s back. His mouth is crushed to Castiel’s ear before he goes on to talk dirty. “You ashamed that you spread your legs for me, have your ass stuffed with my cock, and moan like a slut?” At each word, Dean drives himself deeper into Castiel.  
Castiel lets the taunts pass. “Don’t you think he’s seen enough already? This world.” Castiel pauses as Dean’s dick presses against his prostate. A throaty sigh escapes his mouth before he pants out, “you.”  
“The biggest surprise must have been *you*.” Dean pulls down the neck of Castiel’s shirt and suckles the exposed skin. His hand sneaks around Castiel’s hip to fist his straining member.  
Castiel’s knees buckle. Only his hands on the wall and Dean’s hips pushing up against his ass keep him from collapsing with his jeans trapped around his ankles.  
When Dean came to Castiel’s cabin, he was clearly upset. No wonder. Dean finally got both the colt and the whereabouts of the devil, which meant the big confrontation was imminent. On top of that, his past self was sent in. Dean had to tell him what had happened to his brother and the world all because of his own mistake. Before Castiel could say anything to him, Dean pushed Castiel against a wall face first. Dean undid Castiel’s jeans and shoved them down, did the same to his own, and entered Castiel after a hasty preparation. Castiel didn’t mind too much. Their sex often got animalistic and he had noticed he was sometimes aroused by being treated roughly.  
Dean keeps pumping into Castiel from behind. “Why do you care so much about him, anyway?” asks Dean with his face buried in Castiel’s nape, his hand stroking Castiel’s erection.  
“I like him better,” mocks Castiel. He then shuts his eyes as Dean palms his balls and gives them a squeeze. Castiel tosses his head back with a groan.  
Castiel thinks about the Dean from 2009. It was nice to see him again. Castiel recognized the past Dean the moment he saw him; he is the man Castiel first fell in love with many years ago. But the man felt distant to him now. The past Dean has not known the deepest despair yet, still has something to believe in, and doesn’t have that void inside - the trait so pronounced in the present Dean, the trait that Castiel relates to.  
“So? You rather have him fucking you now, Cas?” Dean thrusts up and hits Castiel’s prostate dead on. A thick, enraptured sound comes out of Castiel’s half-parted lips. “He doesn’t even know how to make you feel good.” Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear in a husky voice.  
“Funny. You sound jealous of yourself.” Castiel’s voice shakes as his body jolts at each push of Dean’s cock inside him. “But come to think of it, you should be. You saw him. He’s younger. That means he has more stamina and can last longer than you.” Castiel’s moan gets louder as another perfectly angled thrust hit the spot. More vigorous pounding follows. Castiel gives a howl and spurts his hot seed over the wall.  
Dean lets Castiel’s spent body slide down onto the floor. Then he forces Castiel to all fours and starts fucking him again. Dean’s thick dick moves back and forth along Castiel’s tight passage with long strokes. Dean pulls out almost all the way before plunging in, which electrifies Castiel’s spine. Dean’s movement changes its rhythm to more desperate one. He grabs Castiel’s hips and rams his dick erratically.  
Dean finally discharges his load deep in Castiel’s ass. Castiel heaves a deep sigh. When Dean eases out of him, Castiel slumps onto the floor, murmuring, “you maniac.”  
Dean is still gasping for air as he pulls up his pants. He reminds Castiel that they are meeting at the headquarters in an hour to discuss their next move.  
*  
Castiel hears Dean come into the room.  
“All soldiers, weapons, ammo and other supply will be ready shortly.” Castiel reports to Dean without being asked and continues to pack up his own gear. “Is there something else I can do for you, sir?”   
“You are not coming.” Dean says flatly.  
Castiel turns to Dean, raising a quizzical eyebrow. “So you lost your mind now? Remember who dragged me into your mission impossible in the first place?”  
Dean ignores him and continues. “You stay wherever safe.”  
Castiel scoffs. Safe? Where the hell could that be? Ridiculous.  
“For what? Aren’t we all gonna die sooner or later?”  
Dean frowns. He visualizes the image of their ‘end’ that he has seen over and over in his persistent nightmares. No way he lets Castiel die like that in front of his past self, who - rather naively - still has faith in standing by friends.  
“Come on, Dean. Seriously, what makes you think I’d run and hide?” Castiel demands but stops himself saying ‘to live this messed-up life as a miserable, debauched reveler?’  
Castiel stares at Dean.  
“Just go. I don’t need you anymore.” Dean tells him weakly.  
Castiel wants to cry out to him. ‘You coward, Dean. Admit you lost your guts at the last minute. You can’t face the fact that you’re a cold-blooded bastard.’  
But Castiel breathes out heavily and tries frivolity. “Well, I’m afraid I can’t obey your order, Dean. I don’t want to disappoint my ladies.”  
“What?”  
“For those ladies,” Castiel continues with a theatrical gesture. “I’m a tragic, doomed hero, a sacrificial warrior, a poetic martyr, or whatever. They dearly love the notion. That’s why they threw themselves at me. I won’t fail them by becoming a prose deserter.”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “You even remember any one of their names?”  
“Anyway, I may have fallen, but I won’t debase myself that much.”  
Dean cannot help but let out a reluctant laugh.  
Suddenly Castiel’s smile disappears. “I’d consider your suggestion on one condition, though.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“You come along with me.”  
Dean freezes. It’s as if he was physically struck. He swallows hard. Did the ex-angel read his mind?  
“You know I can’t.” Dean manages to find his voice.  
Castiel nods his head several times. “Okay. So end of discussion. We’re going to ride into the valley of Death together.” Dean sighs in weary resignation. Castiel tilts his head before he starts, “let me ask you a question. You wanted to let me go. Is that for me? Or for yourself?”  
Dean drops his eyes. After a long pause, Dean says, “I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean waits for the inevitable ‘for what?’.  
But Castiel just steps up to Dean, straight into his personal space. “I forgive you, Dean. For whatever it is that you have to apologize to me about.” Dean feels Castiel’s hot breath on his skin. “Will you let me have you to myself for the last time?” Castiel checks his watch. “We’ve got a couple of hours till midnight.” Castiel nuzzles Dean’s neck. “How about doing it pretending we are truly in love with each other this time?” Castiel purrs into Dean’s ear.  
Dean gently palms Castiel’s face and looks into his blue eyes, then simply says, “I love you.”  
Castiel’s eyes widens. He can do nothing but just stand there as nameless emotions wash over him. Dean leans forward and repeats, “I love you, Cas.” Dean slides his hands into Castiel’s hair and pulls him for a kiss. Dean pours everything he has into the kiss. When he breaks the kiss, he says ‘I love you’ again.  
A sweet warmth spreads across Castiel’s chest. The same words that kept slashing through Castiel’s heart every time he heard Dean say, now envelope Castiel like a shield. Castiel holds onto Dean, wanting another kiss, which Dean is more than happy to give. They indulge in the impassioned kiss before making a slow, gentle love as if it was their first time.  
“I love you.” Dean keeps saying. His gushing endearments make Castiel laugh.  
They are impossibly happy. They both finally get what they want before it’s too late. Nothing else matters now. They live for the moment, forgetting the fatal showdown that waits them in a matter of hours.  
The subtlest touch makes Castiel shiver in bliss. Loved. Castiel closes his eyes and thinks this is what he has lived his miserable life for.  
“I’m no longer strong enough to protect you.” Castiel croons to Dean. “But you won’t let me end up totally useless, will you?”  
Dean looked at Castiel, his eyes wide-open.  
“If it wasn’t for you, I’d have been dead long ago. Use my life any way you see fit. It’s yours.” Castiel whispers, then wraps his arms around Dean.  
Dean cannot help but imagine himself enfolded in Castiel’s wings. For Dean, Castiel has always been an angel. His angel. Ever since they met. Now, only Castiel can keep him functioning. Dean loves him. And he wants Castiel to know that. Dean wants his angel to understand he loves Castiel more than anything that is left to him, more than the world itself.  
As Dean sinks into Castiel inch by inch, tears roll down Castiel’s face, which Dean licks up eagerly. Castiel screams when he hit an orgasm. Castiel feels Dean make him whole again, filling the emptiness Castiel has inside for God knows how long.  
*  
When Castiel wakes, Dean is running a wet cloth over his body, cleaning him up. “You okay, Cas?” Dean leans in and kisses him on the forehead. “Time to go.”  
Castiel smiles and puts his hand over Dean’s cheek. “I’ve made quite a few women pass out in bed, you know. But this is the first time I’ve ever been made to. It was fantastic.”  
Dean scoffs. “You’re boasting or complimenting?”  
“Both. Well, not bad at all for the last night on earth.”  
Dean nods slightly. He may win, he may not, but either way, Dean won’t be on earth by this time tomorrow.  
Castiel stretches his back as he stands up. There is no time for real wash-up. Castiel briefly worries if the past Dean will notice the smell - his smell - on him. Castiel laughs at the thought. As if he will ever be suspicious. Besides, the idea of dying wearing Dean’s scent doesn’t seem so bad.  
Soon, Castiel is going to get what he deserves - betrayed and used by the one who he loves over God. He supposes it serves him right. Only, he doesn’t consider it punishment, because he knows for sure that he is dying as a happy man.  
From now on, everything seems easy. All Castiel has to do is just go through the motions.

end


End file.
